


[Podfic] Donut Run + Donuts on the Run  |  written by brightly_lit

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless Sam wants donuts, and he's going to get them, whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Donut Run + Donuts on the Run  |  written by brightly_lit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Donut Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745665) by [brightly_lit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightly_lit/pseuds/brightly_lit). 



> Recorded September 2014. Thanks so much to brightly_lit for permission to record.
> 
> This is actually Donut Run and its sequel, Donuts on the Run, which I apparently never uploaded separately, sorry.

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0bw1qqfhtbg1a2l/Donuts.mp3>mp3</a>)


End file.
